Guardians of Time : Epiloge
by SothaSils-Advocate
Summary: Basically I hated the way the series ended so this is a continuation of it. Its in Ethans point of view well the epiloge is anyway. Just read and enjoy '


**_Prophecy_**

**_Before the world can be free a bloom of murdered innocence shall be seen _**

_**In the woods above the ancient city of Veridian **_

_**Where nine identities shall be revealed **_

_**It shall come to pass that a king shall rule **_

_**But not before a leader pure of heart awakens **_

_**And an ageless warrior with an ancient soul **_

**_Shall guide with grace and providence _**

**_Beware nine shall see a traitor come and go _**

_**From whence a long and bitter war shall follow **_

_**And the named shall join in unity **_

**_Yet suspicion shall case disharmony_**

_**A jester shall protect, Doubter cast a shadow **_

_**And a brave young warrior shall lose his heart to death **_

_**Yet none shall be victorious until a lost warrior returns **_

**_And the fearless one emerges from a journey lead by light and strength _**

_**Take heed two last warriors shall cause grief as much as good **_

_**From the mist of suspicion one shall come forth**_

_**The other seeded of evil**_

_**Yet one shall be victorious while the other victorious in death **_

_This was the prophecy it was fulfilled all that it said would happen happened including Rochelle's demise and me losing my heart to death ; Rochelle's death . The king that it speaks of is king George the 3rd he was supposed to die in a cell but I saved him from his own time and now he is the leader of the remaining named. The leader pure of heart is my best friends brother Matt he is the son of Dartemis who is the youngest of the three original immortals , but we'll get to them later .The ageless warrior is of course Arkarion the son of the leader of The guardians of time Lorian; the eldest of the original immortals. And he did guide with grace and providence just as it said. We all saw the traitor come and go , it was Marcus also one of the named he was a teacher of history and apparently the reason for his betrayal was because he was the brother of marduke a monster that was Lathenians faithful servant and also marduke before his wicked life with Lathenian, used to be a member of the guard who he now kills . The named did join in unity but all of our suspicion caused disharmony, we suspected Rochelle of treachery because of her past we all judged her unfairly. Jimmy protected Matt's and Isabelle's mom without a flaw. Marcus and Dillon doubted yet Dillon isn't one of the named he is a traitor to the order of chaos he joined us just before the war. I, Ethan am the brave young warrior who will and did loose his heart to death; I should perhaps tell you the way in which Rochelle was killed. Rochelle was helping to clean up debris when she bent down to pick up a piece next to Dillon, he being a large idiot yelled at her and furthering the suspicion to her she ran off into the forest and I ran after her, after telling Dillon off for his behavior. I found her at the edge of the cliff crying softly and I picked up her hands and held them lovingly. I started pulling off the gloves that kept her hands hidden from the world but she protested and I wouldn't take no for an answer so I threw the retched gloves off the cliff and leaned into Rochelle whispering words of comfort and then I spoke of my longed love for her and she smiled that wondrous smile of hers and I kissed her , for the first time I felt love surround me and I felt as thought Rochelle and I were the only people in the whole world but that feeling wouldn't last… for Rochelle whirled around protecting me with her body ; mardukes poison tipped golden arrow shot straight though her heart . I caught her as she was falling and she lifted her hand to meet my cheek and spoke softly" safe... your safe" in a meek second Rochelle died she drew in her last breath and died right there in my arms. I couldn't do anything she died she died for me , That wasn't suppose to happen I was suppose to save her NO it wasn't fair I loved her too much for her to die , damn it I want her back it wasn't her time I know it wasn't her time . I hate that fact, I hate my life, and I hate the world, I wont… no I can't love again. sniff Oh sorry I was rambling on where was I oh yeah the stupid prophecy. The lost warrior that returns is my father he left for me and my mom , before he left he sliced off half of marduke face and that was what turned marduke against my father compelling him to kill my big sister Sera but Isabel set her spirit free last year . Isabel ah my best friend, she was and is the fearless one. The two last warriors did cause strife as much as good; Neriah was the other seeded of evil for she was mardukes daughter spawned of course before his treachery, she was in the middle of a love triangle between Matt and Dillon._

_Matt and Neriah belonged together and Dillon was blind to that fact and pursued her anyway for he loved her also. In the end Matt won out for his love shone more brightly than Dillon's. Neriah was given the gift of Immortality from matt _

_Because his father; Dartemis, told him he would spend his life with but one person blah blah blah love damn that word . Kill that word no that's not the answer …. Cupid lets kill Cupid! Die you Fucker! _

_muffled sounds _

_more muttering_

_crash_

_Sorry where was I oh right. Ummm……….. Neriah was victorious but From the mists of suspicion Rochelle did come forth and she was victorious ……….. in death._

_Well that was the prophecy it was something that the Guardians of Time and the Order of Chaos followed and up holded._ _We knew What was to pass yet we knew not how._ _The events that proceeded those of the phophecy shimed to pass by in a blur. Most of us finished highschool that year. Isabel and Neriah were only Juniors, Rochelle would have graduated that year. Matt and Dillon went on to college... don't know why. I stayed at home, and sat on my chair in my room yep that's what I've done for umm counts on fingers one year wow thats not long at all. In that one year Isabel and Neriah graduated early with honors and outstanding scholarships and Matt and Dillon completed there first year of college. I should of gone to there grad party but this chair, this chair is so darn comfy i could'nt bring myself to do it._ _Now I told you We would get to the Immortals so we will. The Immortals were started or shall we say born from Clea and Mavte. They produced us with the three Original Immortals; Lorian, Lathenian, And Dartemis. That is the order in which they were born, yet it is not the order in which they were destined to be born. Dartimis is the Youngest but also the most powerful of the three. He was suspose to be the eldest yet Lorians' and Lathenians' bickering lead to Lorians being pushed out of Cleas' womb first. Although his title of eldest was wrongfully stollen from him he remained amiable. He died, his death was a mystery after the war he died in his castle within the spirit realm shiming to die of grief for his brother and sister. Of coarse some thought he was already dead because he was in fact in the spirit realm but he was in hiding from Lathenia. For if she knew Dartemis was alive she would use him to turn the fate towards the Orders triumph not the Guardians triumph, And that would be devastating. The middle of the three is the Evilest, infact she was the Leader of The Order of Chaos. This is fitting because she was the Goddess of Chaos. She was a ruthless and uncareing Leader what she wanted she got at any expence whether that was her lovers daughter or her own brother it was a small price to her. I am speaking of her in a past tense because of coarse she is gone along with her brothers. I will tell you of her and her brothers death after i explain Lorian. Ahh Lorian he is the eldest and by far the stupidest Immortal i have ever met, He allowed Lathenia to kill him, his reason was that little act of family cruelty set off a reaction from him his arm moving by pure spite gutted Lathenia like a .. well like a fish. And that is how we are now immortaless._

_The World around me moves yet I don't, I don't have any reason to , none at all._

_My friends miss me...I guess_

_My parents miss me...I guess_

_The world misses me...I guess_

_But the point is that i was socluded from the world...until now._


End file.
